<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wanna play with you, you wanna play with me by stupidqpid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211950">i wanna play with you, you wanna play with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidqpid/pseuds/stupidqpid'>stupidqpid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Vibrators, actually San's genitals are never explicitly described, cum, girl!San, might've forgotten some, overall a bit nasty, so it can possibly be read as trans!San too?, the focus is on the anal sex tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidqpid/pseuds/stupidqpid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San has been on edge the whole day, heat thrumming underneath her skin and a sheen of perspiration making her the slightest bit clammy despite the respite given by the air con of her workplace.</p><p>She did this to herself: earlier that morning she got cleaned up and lubed up, stuck a vibrator up her ass, switched it on, gave the remote to a sleepy and bewildered Yunho, and went to work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jeong Yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wanna play with you, you wanna play with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was listening to "Movie Star" by CIX so that's where the title came from<br/>---<br/>Damn it has been ages since i last wrote smut.<br/>Despite the female pronouns, the focus isn't really on San's gender. I initially started writing with girl!San in mind,but i think it can be read as both always-a-girl!San and (pre or post op) transgirl!San--please DO let me know if i'm being insensitive,it would be my first attempt at (very vaguely) writing about non-cis people.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>San has been on edge the whole day, heat thrumming underneath her skin and a sheen of perspiration making her the slightest bit clammy despite the respite given by the air con of her workplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did this to herself: earlier that morning she got cleaned up and lubed up, stuck a vibrator up her ass, switched it on, gave the remote to a sleepy and bewildered Yunho, and went to work. Even at a low setting, the vibrator was a constant presence within San’s body: whether she walked or sat down, it always found a new spot to prod or hum against, causing the girl to bite her glossy lips more often than usual to conceal her groans of pleasure or give stuttered replies to her coworkers and customers, much to the concern of several of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after about ten hours–between commute and work–of this self inflicted torture, San gets home. She shakily puts her shoes properly in their spot in the foyer when she would’ve otherwise just chucked them by the step, purposefully prolonging her anticipation, and heads to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San nearly chokes on her drink when a pair of long and strong arms suddenly wrap around her hypersensitive body, but the familiar cologne surrounding her is both comforting and arousing. Thankfully Yunho has a firm hold on her because the girl’s knees give out when she tries to turn in his embrace; with a chuckle he picks her up and heads straight to their bedroom, where he lays her down on the bed already stripped of the comforter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Yunho may have not received an explanation along with the remote, but actions speak louder than words so he decided to work from home and get the bedroom and bathroom ready for San’s return.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a thumb resting against the vibrator’s remote, Yunho rakes his gaze from San’s heavy-lidded eyes, to her redder and plumper lips, to her heaving chest, down to her squirming legs. Smirking wickedly, he starts running the vibrator through all its speeds and patterns, San’s gasps and moans sounding like a melody that goes straight to his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vibrator doesn’t get turned off until San coils up on her side and comes with a whimper, immediately followed by long, shuddering intakes of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho bends down to kiss the girl’s still clothed hip, and runs a hand through her damp hair and down her flushed face, where he stops to trace her contented smile. He quirks an eyebrow when San takes the tip of his finger in his mouth and gives it quick licks, humming around it with her eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten isn’t satisfied yet, hm?” Yunho asks rhetorically. He receives an answer in the form of San lying back down with her legs pulled up and open invitingly, a hand stretched out coyly in his direction contrasting with her eyes darker with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho proceeds to calmly peel off his girlfriend’s damp jeans and panties while she unbuttons her shirt and nearly rips her bra open, more frantic. He easily drags her smaller body to the edge of the bed and, kneeling in front of her, leaves increasingly bigger and darker hickeys on her thighs the closer between her legs he gets. Before Yunho can pleasure her further, though, San covers herself with trembling hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to come only with my ass today, please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, endeared. “Of course, kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With long practiced ease, Yunho brings San’s legs up to her own shoulders for her to hold onto and to grant himself better access to her already stretched out asshole. Taking a hold of the currently off vibrator, he moves it around teasingly, letting San enjoy the internal massage with her eyes closed until he surprises her by intermittently turning it to the highest setting, running it around and inside the winking ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of these ministrations, San hiccups on a moan. “W-want you…” She shudders when Yunho sticks the vibrator deep inside her one last time before standing up. He heads to the night stand where they keep all the necessary for their sexcapades, but she stops him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to feel you, Yunho…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho looks back at her a bit surprised but far from displeased; he puts the condom back in the drawer, but still holds onto the lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t mind the friction, I’m keeping this here just in case,” says Yunho, throwing the bottle onto the bed before stripping off his own t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San nods. Still a bit sluggish from her previous orgasm and the arousal bubbling under her skin, the girl shuffles across the bed to reach for her boyfriend’s sweatpants, which do little to conceal his erection. San dives straight for his cock: it’s rather thin but long, so she easily sinks about halfway before progressively taking more and more of it down her throat, making sure to slobber over it for temporary lubrification. Once satisfied, San lets go with a slurp and allows Yunho to jostle her in whatever position he wants to fuck her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho’s long legs comfortably touch the floor even when he’s mostly lying on the bed. He pulls San to sit astride him and blindly guides his erection in her pulsating hole, more focused on her expectant and lusty expression. It’s a rather slow insertion, saliva and what’s left of the lube from the morning doing only so much to ease the penetration, but San’s ass is relaxed and she enjoys the little burn as she gradually lowers herself on Yunho’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t until a few rocking motions later and San actually managing to take Yunho’s dick to the hilt that he grabs the lube, squirting just enough to alleviate the current chafing. San’s shoulder length hair brushes her boyfriend’s face when she leans down to murmur her thanks against his pretty bowed lips, kissing him with the same languid pace as her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho runs his fingertips over her goosebumps covered thighs, all up to grab a handful of her small and soft ass. With his big hands, he kneads and lightly spanks San’s butt, occasionally directing her to change rhythm or angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point Yunho stops San’s frantic bouncing to hold her in position, creating a makeshift seat with his own hands for her to rest on while he thrusts up into her. Starting to feel overwhelmed by the change of intensity, San leans back, propping herself on Yunho’s knees and mindlessly spreading her legs a bit more open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to resist the display of San’s arousal, Yunho playfully blows onto her glistening privates. The sudden cool air makes her shudder, not enough to bring her to climax yet still sufficient to make her lose strength in her arms and legs, and nearly crash onto her boyfriend’s bigger body. Shakily, she manages to get in a sitting position, straddling him, with his cock still buried deep within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San’s giggles turn into a startled screech when Yunho hoists both of them up. She can’t see them well from this position, but the mere thought of Yunho’s ass and his thigh muscles rippling in exertion causes heat to pool in the pit of her stomach. With renovated urgency, San slams their lips together in a messy kiss and bounces on his dick as best as she can with her legs wrapped around Yunho’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squatting a bit to get a better grip on San’s pliant body and achieve a more pleasurable position for both of them, Yunho snaps into her hips at an almost brutal pace, helping himself with his hold on her buttocks. He alternates long thrusts, to the point of almost pulling out, and deep grinding, reveling in the progression of sounds and facial expressions San makes: from the surprised gasps accompanying the raising of her eyebrows, to the crescendo of whines along with the building of her climax, to the “I’m in too much pleasure to make a sound” cue when she stares at him with unseeing eyes and her lips shaped in a perfect O, before finally throwing her head back and coming with drawn out moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the intensity of their coupling, the rather strenuous position and San’s reactions, Yunho cums too, spurting hotly and hard inside her. The girl sighs past a lazy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they both come down from their high and let their ragged breaths mingle over their mouths stretched in content grins, the tiredness starts making itself known. Blindly, Yunho takes a couple steps back until he hits the bed and lets himself fall backwards, with San still in his arms. Following a quick peck on her lips, Yunho tries to make San lie by his side; she whines to show her displeasure, afraid they’re already done and that she’s going to lose even a single drop of Yunho’s precious cum if she were to unplug herself from his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head in mock resignation for his girlfriend’s bottomless lust, especially when she’s in the mood to play around, Yunho maneuvers her on her side and with her back to his chest. They’re now both facing the wardrobe and probably lying a bit too close to the edge at the foot of the bed, exchanging heated glances through the full length mirror mounted on one of the wardrobe doors as Yunho kisses the back of San’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San keens at the feeling of her boyfriend’s dick prodding her butthole, which she clenched to avoid spilling while repositioning, but she’s quick to relax and welcome it back inside. Her head drops back on Yunho’s shoulder at the feeling of his hardness thrusting his cum further inside her, a squelching sound starting to pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho mindlessly reaches between San’s legs, but she’s quick to bat his hand away as a reminder to focus only on her ass today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably to give her what she wants, or maybe as petty revenge, Yunho picks up the pace, accidentally pushing the girl to nearly fall off the bed. They take a little break for San to scoot back in a more comfortable position, and for Yunho to wrap an arm around her protectively; one of his big hands splays across almost the entirety of San’s modest chest as he keeps her from falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Yunho’s cock scraping deliciously inside her at a better angle, the feeling getting more intense when he lifts one of her legs, San arches her back and hiccups barely above a whisper </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘right there’</span>
  </em>
  <span> moments before a trembling climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the only barrier between herself and a tumble, San rolls over Yunho’s arm to slide down the bed. She gives further proof of her flexibility by lying with her neck and shoulders on the floor, ass up in the air and propped against the mattress, and feet easily reaching the floor on either side of her head. She’s still breathing heavily, and the position isn’t helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho pauses a moment to catch his breath. Moving on his elbows he then positions himself belly down in front of San’s trembling spread legs, and plants a noisy kiss on each buttcheek before diving in--he’s long past the point of feeling disgust for tasting himself when he eats San out. Yunho doesn’t need to crane his neck to see his girlfriend’s blissed out face while he laps at her oversensitive and drenched hole; a quick glance at the mirror shows San’s slightly rolled back eyes and mouth open in a dopey grin, barely restraining her tongue from lolling out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooking two fingers in the loose asshole to keep it filled and stimulated, Yunho slides down the bed to hover over San and kisses her deeply with what he has caught of his own cum still on his tongue. She wraps her arms around his neck not without difficulty, both limbs feeling like they’re made of lead as she slowly comes out of her headspace, and reciprocates the kiss with a contented hum, gladly accepting Yunho’s cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho cuts the making out short due to the uncomfortable position. He gets up from the bed and stands next to San, chuckling at her folded figure. Eventually he takes pity and helps her up, taking the smaller girl in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What got into you today?” Yunho asks, still amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San shrugs, but thanks her boyfriend for catering to her sudden need to be fucked silly without explicitly asking. She’s curious about something, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck did all your stamina come from??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho copies San’s shrug with a chuckle and carries her to take a shower. Maybe they’ll manage to try another position or two under the stream.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>